Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = L. Neil Smith | omslagartiest = William Schmidt | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 12 november 1983 | type = Leesboek | paginas = 181 | ISBN = 0-345-31164-7 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 3 BBY – 2 BBY | serie = The Lando Calrissian Adventures | vorige = Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon | volgende = }} 250px|thumb|Vuffi Raa 250px|thumb|Rokur Gepta Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka is het derde en laatste boek in de reeks The Lando Calrissian Adventures. Synopsis Na hun avonturen in het Oseon System ontmoeten Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa de verdwaalde jonge en leergierige Oswaft Lehesu. De Oswaft zijn een intelligent species dat leeft in het vacuüm van de ThonBoka. Lehesu's verdere omzwervingen maakten de Centrality nerveus en een maand na Lehesu's ontmoeting met de Millennium Falcon blokkeert een vloot de opening naar de ThonBoka Nebula. Lando en Vuffi Raa willen de onschuldige Oswaft helpen en reizen van Cruiser naar Cruiser als onschuldige handelaars. Zij profiteren van de ontberingen van de bemanning van de cruisers om stap voor stap dichterbij de ThonBoka te geraken. Om de uiteindelijke sprong te wagen gebruiken Lando en Viffu Raa een list. Wanneer de Courteous het vuur opent, drukt Lando de Hyperdrive in en op hetzelfde moment laat Vuffi Raa een vat met explosief gas en metalen onderdelen ontsnappen dat in stukken wordt geknald door de Courteous en waardoor de bemanning dacht dat de Falcon was vernietigd. Ondertussen krijgt Rokur Gepta het bezoek van Klyn Shanga en zijn resterende Renatasian die op wraak zinnen en Vuffi Raa willen gevangen nemen. De Renatasians waren hun schepen verloren in het gevecht met Lando in het Oseon System en willen een alliantie aangaan met de laatste Sorcerer of Tund. In de Starcave wacht Lehesu hen op, maar na een tijdje worden ze opgehaald door de Oswaft ouderlingen en naar de Cave of Elders gebracht. Samen met de ouderlingen bedenkt Lando een plan om verlost te geraken van de vloot nabij de ThonBoka. Een andere delegatie, aangevoerd door ouderling Bhoggihalysahonues was gaan onderhandelen, maar dat conflict liep faliekant af. Zowel de Courteous als verschillende Oswaft werden vernietigd tijdens de confrontatie. Tijdens het gevecht kregen de Cruisers het bericht van Rokur Gepta om op verdere bevelen te wachten totdat hij ter plaatse was gearriveerd. De Oswaft beschikken over de eigenschap om een soort projectie van hun lichaam te creëren en ook om korte Hyperspace-sprongen te maken. Met die tactiek wil Lando de vloot van de Centrality het vuur op zichzelf laten openen. Vanaf het momen dat Gepta's Wennis arriveerde, gaat het plan van kracht. Ook Zero Squadron wordt echter gelanceerd, een squadron dat bestaat uit de overblijvende Renatasians. Met de hulp van een Pinnace dringen zij in de ThonBoka binnen en confronteren ze de Falcon. De Falcon kan zich goed weren, maar op dat moment roep Rokur Gepta op tot een staakt-het-vuren. Hij demonstreert zijn nieuw wapen dat een heel deel Oswaft doodt, waaronder enkele ouderlingen. Op die manier wilde Gepta Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa naar buiten lokken en hen uitdagen in een man tegen man gevecht in de ruimte. Gezien de kracht van Gepta's wapen, ziet Lando geen andere optie. Lando mocht wel worden bijgestaan door Vuffi Raa in het duel terwijl Lando voor zijn Stingbeam als wapen koos. Terwijl de persoonlijke vendetta plaatsvond, keerden de overblijvende leden van Zero Squadron terug naar de Wennis. Klyn Shanga riep de hulp in van het Pinnace dat hen vervoerde, maar trof er Osuno Whett aan de controles en intercom. Whett verklaarde dat hij van de kans wou gebruik maken om zowel Gepta, Calrissian en Vuffi Raa te vernietigen. Maar Shanga herinnert zich plotseling waar hij Whett van herkent. Hij realiseert zich nu ook dat Vuffi Raa wel degelijk een Droid is en dus nooit de echte Butcher of Renatasia kan geweest zijn. Shanga beseft dat Whett de opdrachtgever was die zijn wereld vernietigde en hijzelf en zijn starfighters openen het vuur op het Pinnace dat tegen de Wennis botst, wat resulteert in de explosie van beide schepen. Lando had al verschillende malen Gepta kunnen raken, maar de stralen ging gewoon door het lichaam van de Sorcerer heen. Totdat Lando verrast werd door een explosie en zijn schot volledig miste. Het belandde echter op de enkel van Gepta, waarop Gepta's kledij kromp en het leven de Sorcerer verliet. In zijn laars ontdekte Lando een Croke, een kleine intelligente slakachtige, gespecialiseerd in het genereren van illusies. Lando plette de Croke en eindigde daardoor de heerschappij van Rokur Gepta. Meteen daarna verschijnen er duizenden enorme mechanische levensvormen die fungeren als schepen. Zij eisen het stopzetten van het gevecht. Die wezens blijken de soortgenoten te zijn van Vuffi Raa, die als een verkenner op pad was gestuurd. Zijn soort kwam hem nu terughalen om zijn bevindingen te analyseren. Vuffi Raa en Lando namen afscheid van elkaar, ook al dacht Lando dat de tijd was aangebroken om een meer rustig leven te gaan leiden. De Oswaft schonken Lando een lading aan edelstenen en met Lehesu als hun nieuwe leider namen de enorme wezens ook afscheid van Lando en Vuffi Raa. Index Personages *Lehesu *Lando Calrissian *Vuffi Raa *Rokur Gepta *Klyn Shanga *Merle *Clive *The One *The Other *The Rest *Osuno Whett *Senwannus'gourkahipaff *Feytihennasraof *Bhoggihalysahonues *Bern Nuladeg Species *Oswaft *Pony *Bantha *Manta Ray *Mynock *Silentium - onbenoemd *Croke Locaties *ThonBoka **Cave of Elders *Open Sea *Tund System **Tund *Renatasia System **Renatasia III ***Mathilde **Renatasia IV *Rafa System *Ringneldia II *Hosrel XI *Oseon System *Rafa System Schepen *Millennium Falcon *Wennis **W325 *Respectable *Reliable *Courteous *Yellow Nine Squadron *Intractable *Zero Squadron *Upright *Vainglorious *Recalcitrant *Pinnace Anderen *Centrality *Centrality Navy *Cigar *Magnetogravitic Shielding *Sabacc *Final Trump *Sorcerer of Tund *Renatasian Confederation *Mynock Muffins *Opal *Sapphire *Flame-Gem *Sun-Stone *Dilonexan Cigar *Oseoni Cigarette *Trammistan Chocolates *Stingbeam *Palladium *Beebleberry *Beebleberry Ice Cream *Hosrel XI Perimeter Control *Life Orchard *By the Great Lens *Ottdefa *Chaos *Disruptor *Electromagnetic Torpedo *By Gadfrey *AG-2G Quad Laser Cannon - zonder benaming *Synthflesh *Spinach *Old High Trammic Earth terminology *Portugese Man-O'-War *Luftberry Circle *Immelmann Turn category:Novels